Hey Luv
by krysCMM
Summary: R/T they skip school to go to the beach and it all starts there mob deep's song hey luv is the inspiration..NOW COMPLETE...SEQUAL COMING!
1. Takings Risks-sleeping beauty and alittl...

"Hey Luv" by Krys (kryscmm) Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine! Believe me! I wish Tristan were though! Pairing: R/T  
  
Song Lyrics from the hit song "Hey Luv" (anything) by Mob Deep feat. 112  
  
THE SONG CONTAINS UN-EDITED WORDS!  
  
PART ONE:  
  
TAKING RISKS  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I still can't believe that you decided to come."  
  
She smirked. "Well, maybe you don't know me as well as you thought."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I do. And skipping school to go to the beach with me isn't something you'd usually do.' He smiled at her before looking back at the road.  
  
"Yes, but Chilton was getting to me and I need to take a break and relax. What better way to do it than to go to the beach, even if it is with you!"  
  
He smiled at her comment. "Did you tell Lorelei?" He asked already knowing her answer. When she was silent, he chuckled. "haha, I knew it. You are so not a risk taker!"  
  
"Hey I'm risking getting caught by Chilton and im taking a risk coming here with you of all people!" She regretted the last comment as soon as it escaped from her mouth.  
  
A smirk curled on his lips. "Why is that? Afraid you'd be too attracted to me in my little black speedo that you'll jump me and confess you are madly in love with me?" He smiled at her bright red embarrassed face as the light turned red. The car came to a complete stop. Tristan put in a CD with his favorite song by Mob Deep came on and they sat and listened to the words.  
  
hey luv, i wanna hold you and talk to you  
  
put my arm around your shoulder and walk with you  
  
your the one that is shared your my world to you  
  
i know that nigga be doing what he suppose to do  
  
i got much more to give then all he do  
  
hey your so fine i just wanna roll with you  
  
your a queen bitch, nigga came close to you  
  
need a nigga like me to just flow with you  
  
and i gotta try cuz anything is possible  
  
and you just might see things the way i do  
  
i just wanna be next to you, friends with you  
  
burl hunnies, wake up in the bed with you  
  
i love when you walk, how that body move  
  
pearl my mouth, just being honest boo  
  
i would pay air time just to ride with you  
  
kisses and hugs until the next time u swing thru  
  
show me the things)  
  
show me the things that u wanna do  
  
wanna kiss  
  
wanna touch  
  
wanna touch tears like you [ oO baby ]  
  
i just really wanna be with you [ girl you kno ]  
  
anything that you need [ i got it ]  
  
million dollar shopping spree [ i got it ]  
  
anything that you want (i got it) [ you kno .. ask me ]  
  
ma i want you in the worst way  
  
and i aint thirsty or nothing  
  
but when i see something boo  
  
i go hard for the money  
  
hit myself, ima take you out to eat  
  
and kill any misconceptions that you gotta mobb deep  
  
throw that bug in your ear  
  
and its about time cause a nigga like me  
  
has been muddin you for years  
  
bump had to souvenir  
  
i never got the chance best of those who rate  
  
once i get up in the pants  
  
i aint no one minute man  
  
suppose to be him, better change those plans  
  
anything you gots to do  
  
lots of shrew  
  
must be out of his monkey ass mind  
  
how the hel he get tired of you  
  
let me light that fire that your body desire  
  
get you back to being sexy, single, free like my  
  
cause i treat some right  
  
you know how i rock in  
  
girl where ever you at  
  
im on the next flight  
  
sit back i got this baby girl your straight  
  
your sourl rest assure in the arms so strain  
  
baby i die for my love once make no mistake  
  
im not man, i keep my gun on bait  
  
and its a cold world your man don't understand your pain  
  
and i know your getting tired of the same old same  
  
hes expecting to keep you locked with five karat ring  
  
lets cop that old real while 112 sing  
  
Anything You want and Anything You Need  
  
Let's Just go and have fun  
  
and cuddle with me  
  
oh anything you want  
  
anything you need  
  
Just call on me  
  
and ill come running  
  
Tristan sang along with the words and Rory was amazed at how he knew every single one. "Do you like that song?" Rory asked when it ended.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah." She just nodded back at him and looked out the window as they kept driving  
  
PART TWO:  
  
SLEEPING BEAUTY AND A BLACK SPEEDO  
  
They finally got to the beach around ten o'clock. Since Rory had fallen asleep, Tristan had the task of waking her up. She looked so cherubic and peaceful snuggled up against the soft seat in his black BMW.  
  
"Rory, Ror, wake up." She stirred allittle before opening her eyes and looking up at Tristan, who had come around to her side of the car. He smiled at her. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Don't you know I'm supposed to kiss you before you wake up?"  
  
"Sorry I forgot." She said playfully hitting her forehead.  
  
"You could pretend to be asleep and we could try it again!" He leered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, right. Let's hit the beach." She pushed him aside and ran towards the sand.  
  
"We can do it there if you want!" He yelled after her and closed the door before jogging after her.  
  
"So do you really have a little black speedo?" Rory asked laughing and spreading her chair and towel out.  
  
He smirked. "Sorry to disappoint, but I couldn't find them. I had to settle for these." He answered slipping off his regular pants and she seen his blue swimming trunks. He looked great.  
  
"I am sooo disappointed!"  
  
"Well why aren't you taking yours off?" He asked rory.  
  
"I don't wanna.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'll feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Why? It's the beach. Usually people wear bathing suits at the beach. And besides, no one else is here to look at you."  
  
"Yeah, but you're here."  
  
"Come on Mary. It's not like I've never seen you in a bathing suit before."  
  
"Okay, fine." She stood and took her shorts and tank off, revealing her red bikini.  
  
"Wow!" He said allowed.  
  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
I already wrote the rest of the story, but I'm giving it to you in pieces….enjoy! 


	2. Sun lotion, sneaky waves- tanned

Hey Luv Two:  
  
PART THREE:  
  
Sun Lotion and sneaky Waves  
  
"Tris, you better turn over. Your back is getting pretty red." She said closing her book and taking out her sun tan lotion.  
  
He sat up and looked at her. "Let me?" He asked holding out his hand for the lotion bottle. She was reluctant. "Come on, I won't bite."  
  
She nodded and handed him the bottle as he got up to sit behind her. He squeezed the lotion into his hands and rubbed it into her shoulders. Rory's breath caught in her throat. And it wasn't from the coolness of the lotion. It was because Tristan's hands were rubbing her bare skin. It sent electric shocks between them both.  
  
He finished and put the lotion down. "Thanks she smiled at him.  
  
"Anytime…wanna hit the water?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. She sighed in relief and followed Tristan to the water.  
  
"Rory, watch out for the!" The water hit her. "Wave.." He continued. She came up from under water and Tristan laughed at what he saw. Her long brown hair covered her face. "Hold still." He commanded as he pushed the hair out of her face from behind her, he seen another wave coming. "Ror, hold on!"  
  
"What?" She asked. He put her hands on his shoulders and lifted her with him over the wave. She screamed in surprise and they both laughed. "Oh my god! Thanks, I would have been down again."  
  
He chuckled. "No problem. Let's head back to the sand." She nodded and they both walked back to the shore holding hands……  
  
  
  
PART FOUR:  
  
Tanned  
  
"This is fun." Rory said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah it is." He agreed. "Are you ready to eat?" He asked. "It's kinda late."  
  
"Yah, I am kinda hungry  
  
"Great," They gathered their things and put it back in the car to go out to eat.  
  
"You got a nice tan." Rory said while they were on their way to a restaurant.  
  
"You got a nice one too., Especially on your nose." He said toughing it lightly.  
  
She blushed. "What do you think Chilton will think when we show up with color tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." He answered with a shrug.  
  
She laughed. "Oh well. We'll see how it goes."  
  
"Wow, very risky of you!" He grinned at her. "maybe some of me rubbed off on you when I put that sun tan lotion on you back there!"  
  
A smiled curled on her lips. "Mabye."  
  
" Well if I do it more often, maybe a little more of me will rub off…." He said suggestfully.  
  
"Maybe…maybe."  
  
SHORT BUT THE NEXT R LONGER 


	3. Communication-Well Behaved

Hey Luv Three  
  
PART FIVE:  
  
COMMUNICATION  
  
"Mom. Hi." Rory sat back in the seat of the car.  
  
"Hey honey."  
  
"How's it going?" She watched Tristan pump the gas into the car.  
  
"Pretty good here. Sookie just got a roll of paper towels on fire, but it's out. So… how's fun in the sun with Tristan?"  
  
"Good, very fun." She answered simply.  
  
"You know I'm going to get details later. But what time are you gonna be home?"  
  
"Hold on let me ask Tristan." She opened the window. "tris, what time do you think I'll be home?"  
  
"Um…six? Unless we go to dinner or something." He answered closing the tank.  
  
She nodded. "About six mom. If we'll be later, I'll call you."  
  
"Okay honey. Love ya, bye." Lorelei and rory hung up their phones. Tristan got into the car and started it.  
  
"So how's your mom?" He asked.  
  
"Good." He nodded as they pulled out of the gas station and headed down the street.  
  
"Ror, do you think I'm a jerk?"  
  
"What? No. You can be arrogant and pompous, but not a jerk. I think you just don't know how to communicate with some people." He pulled over.  
  
"Like you?" He asked looking into her eyes. She didn't answer. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to feel bad. I really don't know how to communicate with you sometimes. You know how I feel about you. And I guess it always sucked for me that you didn't feel the same. But I'll have to live with it and just face it that you'll only be my friend." He was about to pull back on the street.  
  
"Tristan, don't pull out yet. I wanna tell you something too."  
  
Part Six;  
  
Well Behaved.  
  
He sat expressionless. He didn't know what she was going to say. She looked into his eyes before starting.  
  
"Tristan…" she took his hand. "Yeah I know how you feel about me, and I am extremely flattered but something you don't know is that I like you too."  
  
"So what's the problem? I'm sensing a but."  
  
"But I don't know if we can be together."  
  
"Why?" he asked confused.  
  
"Im not saying never, Tristan. Maybe we have to get to know each other better first."  
  
"I can go with that." He nodded and smiled. "Can I give you a kiss?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
She smiled and was relieve he accepted what shed said. "I'd like that." He leaned in and put a kiss onto her mouth. They lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling at each other and pulling out into the road to continue back into town.  
  
It was 5:30 when they got to rory's house. Rory invited him in for coffee and they were walking towards the door when lorelei emerged from the house with black sunglasses on and starred at them.  
  
"Hi mom. Whats with the glasses?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just checking out your tans." She stepped aside and motioned them inside. "so tristna, was my daughter good? Or should I put her in the corner with no coffee?"  
  
"She was very well behaved." He smiled at each of the Gilmore girls.  
  
"How much did she pay you for that one?" She laughed.  
  
"Not a cent." She didn't pay anything. He didn't deserve anything extra from her.  
  
WAIT FOR MORE! HEHEHEHEHEHEI"M SO BAD! 


	4. Movie night-something's different

"Hey Luv"  
  
Part Seven:  
  
Movie night…too bad he's gay…  
  
(P.S. I have nothing against gay people. What ever makes u happy. It's just that Chris from Real World 11 is gay)  
  
"Rory, rory wanna have a movie night?" Lorelei asked excitedly when she came into the living room where Rory and Tristan were reclined. Tristan laid with his head in her lap as they watched MTV's Real world episode.  
  
"Yeah mom! Good idea! Tristan, wanna stay for movie night?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I have no plans." He nodded.  
  
"Great! I'm going to buy supplies. ON by the way, that Chris guy is cute, too bad he's gay." She pointed to the television screen and ran out the door saying goodbye to Bert the clock.  
  
Tristan and Rory laughed. " I must agree with my mom." Rory agreed.  
  
"Sorry, can't say I do. I don't go that way." He smirked looking up at her before loking back at the screen."  
  
PART EIGHT:  
  
Something's different.  
  
"That was fun." Tristan smiled. They were standing on the porch of the Gilmore house.  
  
"Yeah it was. We gotta do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, we do. Thanks for being my pillow, by the way." He grinned at her.  
  
" Was it comfortable?" She asked him.  
  
"Very." He shifted on his feet. "Well, I got to be going. I'll see you at school?"  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He jogged down to his car and waved before driving off into the night.  
  
"So….something's different." Lorelei leaned against the door frame. "What happened today??"  
  
"Do you want me to go through the whole day?"  
  
"Yeah it'd be nice." She smiled. "Lets change into our p.j's and do some girl talk. Now that we got the cootie boy out of the house!"  
  
"So you came out and told him you liked him but didn't wanna be together?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Crazy goat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing go on."  
  
"Nothing after that."  
  
"Okay." She wondered if it was it. "Good night Mrs. Dugrey!" She smirked as she left her daughters room to go to sleep.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Sorry!" 


	5. Going Back To Hell Tanned

"Hey Luv" 5  
  
Part nine:  
  
Going back to hell tanned.  
  
"Get any weird looks yet?" He asked walking up to her and whispering into her ear.  
  
She smiled. "Actually, yes. Especially paris. How about you?"  
  
"Yes. Do you think people will figure out that we are both awkwardly tanned?" He leaned against her neighboring locker as she took a book out.  
  
"I don't know. You think they would but they might not." She closed her locker and looked at him. He was a nice brown color that brought his blue eyes out.  
  
"Yeah, but I guarantee you Paris will be pissed." She nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She's totally in love with you."  
  
"Please. She doesn't know what she wants. She just has to find someone that likes her back and she'll forget I'm alive." He sipped a soda he'd brought with him. She laughed and nodded.  
  
"Miss Gilmore and Mr. DuGrey please go to the main office." The loud speaker cracked.  
  
"Shit." Tristan swore. "They know."  
  
"Damn. Well let's just go then." He nodded and they walked towards Headmaster Charleston's office.  
  
"This is against school rules. I have no choice but to suspend you both for two days. You both are very good students and I hate to do this to you." Charleston lectured. "You may get your things to go and exit the building. I already phoned your parents." He dismissed them into the now empty hallway. Everyone else was tucked away in their classrooms.  
  
Rory took out her cell phone and dialed her mom. Tristan stood next to her and waited. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him that they got in trouble.  
  
"Mom. Hi." She said into the phone while looking at the Chilton basketball trophy cabinet. "Yeah. No I'm not mad…. okay I'll take the bus. Okay bye." She hung up the phone and he sighed in relief that she wasn't mad.  
  
She looked at Tristan. "Well Mr. DuGrey. What do you have to say about my risk taking now?' She asked with an evil grin.  
  
He smiled back. "Well Mary. I must say, it was very bad of you. But I like bad girls too you know." He walked towards her.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked still smiling.  
  
He nodded as he now backed her fully against the cabinet with his hands on either side of her head. "Do you like bad boys? Cause I've been very bad lately." He smirked.  
  
"Actually… I do." She said softly.  
  
"I can give you a ride home, or to my house." He said his mouth only inches away from hers.  
  
She licked her lips nervously. "I'd like that Mr. DuGrey. Just my house, not yours."  
  
"I can deal with that." He whispered before looking down at her lips and back up to her eyes again. "Close your eyes." He commanded.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because I'm going to kiss you." He whispered before closing the distance between them. He ran his tongue on her lips begging for entrance. She parted her mouth as they explored.  
  
He finally broke away, both breathless. "Lets go to the car." They walked out holding hands. 


	6. SMOKEY CHANCES-HEY LUV....END!

Hey Luv 6  
  
Part Ten:  
  
Smokey Chances  
  
She opened the door to her house and motioned him in. "Coffee?"  
  
He nodded. "So what are we going to do for our two days free from hell?" He asked following her into the kitchen. "I mean, we'll both be out of school, so we should hang out together don't you think?" He leaned on the counter next to her.  
  
She smiled. "It would be the only logical way." She handed him the cup and leaned also.  
  
"I'm glad we agree." He took a sip of his coffee. "Hey lets go out side." He said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" she asked confused.  
  
"Because I'm dying for a cigarette." He answered simply before going out the back door.  
  
"You smoke?" She asked following him.  
  
He nodded. "A habit I'm not proud of. I'm down to two a day now." He lit the cigarette and took a long drag. "I'm quitting slowly."  
  
"Oh." She said. "How come I didn't see you smoke at the beach?"  
  
"I did it in the car when you were asleep." She nodded in response. "So are you gonna spread the word around how imperfect Tristan DuGrey actually is?"  
  
"No. I'm not like that."  
  
"I know…" He flicked the not fully smoked cigarette to the grass and popped a breath mint. They starred at each other for a minute.  
  
"Do you think you could give me a chance?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"Me a chance. I don't wanna not be with you anymore." She added.  
  
He was shocked, he could move. It was as If he were paralyzed. Coming back to reality, he smiled. "Rory, I've been ready and waiting for you to say that. Come here." He motioned over to him. He embraced her in a hug and planted sweet kisses up her neck and finally up to her lips. "Thank you Rory." They stood like that for what seemed like eternity.  
  
PART ELEVEN:  
  
Hey Luv:  
  
Rory heard the music of Mob Deep come on the stereo. She turned to face Tristan. He was walking towards her, saying the words along with the music. Rory smiled. They had decided it was to be their song.  
  
"hey luv, i wanna hold you and talk to you  
  
put my arm around your shoulder and walk with you  
  
your the one that is shared your my world to you  
  
i know that nigga be doing what he suppose to do  
  
i got much more to give then all he do  
  
hey your so fine i just wanna roll with you  
  
your a queen bitch, nigga came close to you  
  
need a nigga like me to just flow with you  
  
and i gotta try cuz anything is possible  
  
and you just might see things the way i do  
  
i just wanna be next to you, friends with you  
  
burl hunnies, wake up in the bed with you  
  
i love when you walk, how that body move  
  
pearl my mouth, just being honest boo  
  
i would pay air time just to ride with you  
  
kisses and hugs until the next time u swing thru  
  
show me the things that u wanna do  
  
wanna kiss  
  
wanna touch  
  
wanna touch tears like you [ oO baby ]  
  
i just really wanna be with you [ girl you kno ]  
  
anything that you need [ i got it ]  
  
million dollar shopping spree [ i got it ]  
  
anything that you want (i got it) [ you kno .. ask me ]  
  
ma i want you in the worst way  
  
and i aint thirsty or nothing  
  
but when i see something boo  
  
i go hard for the money  
  
hit myself, ima take you out to eat  
  
and kill any misconceptions that you gotta mobb deep  
  
throw that bug in your ear  
  
and its about time cause a nigga like me  
  
has been muddin you for years  
  
bump had to souvenir  
  
i never got the chance best of those who rate  
  
once i get up in the pants  
  
i aint no one minute man  
  
suppose to be him, better change those plans  
  
anything you gots to do  
  
lots of shrew  
  
must be out of his monkey ass mind  
  
how the hel he get tired of you  
  
let me light that fire that your body desire  
  
get you back to being sexy, single, free like my  
  
cause i treat some right  
  
you know how i rock in  
  
girl where ever you at  
  
im on the next flight  
  
sit back i got this baby girl your straight  
  
your sourl rest assure in the arms so strain  
  
baby i die for my love once make no mistake  
  
im not man, i keep my gun on bait  
  
and its a cold world your man don't understand your pain  
  
and i know your getting tired of the same old same  
  
hes expecting to keep you locked with five karat ring  
  
lets cop that old real while 112 sing"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and continued.  
  
"Anything You want and Anything You Need  
  
Let's Just go and have fun  
  
and cuddle with me  
  
oh anything you want  
  
anything you need  
  
Just call on me  
  
and ill come running"  
  
She smiled. When the song was over, she spoke. "Very good voice." She whispered.  
  
"I know." HE said concededly. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Tristan." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back into her ear before kissing her again. This kiss was deeper. It showed all the feelings they had for each other and so much more.  
  
He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and carried her to her room and shut the door.  
  
  
  
****THE END…WAIT FOR THE SEQUAL! OVIOUSLY YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN HER ROOM RIGHT??? I AM WRITING THE SEQUAL RIGHT NOW, SO WAIT A FEW DAYS TO READ THAT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT…BUT I'M NOT POSTING THE SEQUAL UNLESS I GET ENOUGH GOOD REVIEWS! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**** 


End file.
